The thin line
by Djap
Summary: Betad Dark Ace x Aerrow, will Aerrow give in to his desires when confronted with Dark Ace?


**THE THIN LINE**

**A STORM HAWKS FANFICTION**

**AUTHOR**: Djap

**PAIRING**: Dark Ace x Aerrow

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own the boys and I won't make any money with them

**GENRE**: Preslash, First Time, Drama

**WARNING**: This deals with rape issues, please read my note on this

**LANGUAGE**: English

**BETA**: De Ore Leonis

**RATING**: R

**SO TAKE A GLASS OF WINE, LIE BACK AND ENJOY**

**YOURS DJAP**

*~*~*

**AUTHER'S NOTE**:

I'm a little irritated about the developments in this fandom for this specific pairing. Okay, Dark Ace is the bad guy, and so it's very probable that he'll rape Aerrow, just because he's a selfish, cruel bastard and takes what he wants. (Actually that's a more canon Dark Ace than the one I usually write myself, and I do appreciate canon characters) so I can live with that (and I still respect authors who write this stuff), although I don't like to read this kind of story myself.

But do so many of you really think getting raped would feel great to Aerrow? I'm astonished how many stories follow this line of argument. I understand hidden, suppressed feelings and bdsm, I even like to write this stuff myself as you probably know, but there IS a difference between submitting to someone out of your own free will and getting raped, isn't there? Or am I wrong with that?

So this is my concerned answer to those stories. It's different from what I usually write, so forgive me if you don't like it. I just had to get it out of my system and ask you this question, which had been nagging me for quite a while now. I hope you enjoy it none the less.

***~*~***

**The thin line**

**A Djap story**

***~*~***

Aerrow awoke with a start and reacted on instinct. He grabbed the other person in the dark, by their arm, and hurled the body against the next wall, grabbing instantly for his blades. But the room was too dark and he missed them and got hit hard by the other person's body.

"Stop fighting!"

A very familiar voice hissed in Aerrow's ear as he got helplessly pinned to his mattress in his room on the Condor. Of course he didn't follow the order. Instead he growled: "Never!" and started kicking wildly, fighting with as many dirty tricks as he could manage.

Still the other person had an advantage over him. The other man must have been in his room for a while now, so his eyes were better adjusted to the low lights than Aerrow's. A fist struck Aerrow suddenly and pretty hard. He howled with the pain exploding in his head. He lifted his hands to protect his face from further damage, but his wrists were suddenly gripped hard and pressed above his head.

Dark Ace had always been a little stronger than Aerrow, even a little bit quicker on occasions and the teen knew that about him. He knew that he had only managed to survive for so long, because he'd been unbelievably lucky in the past, because he had the best team of whole Atmos and because Dark Ace wasn't as intent on killing him as he had led everyone else to believe. So it was no surprise that the man finally pinned him down so effortlessly, while the redhead struggled without a real chance to free himself.

He felt the weight over him shift and when he blinked a few times, his eyes finally adjusted enough so that he could see what the Talon Commander was doing. He broke into a light sweat when he discovered that the man had gripped his shirt and now used his own damn uniform, which he'd discarded beside his bed, to bind him to his bedposts.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Giving us what we both want!" Aerrow grew desperate at those words. Although he knew exactly what the other man meant he feigned innocence: "I don't know what you're talking about, you asshole!"

"And I'm really tired of your innocent act: You know perfectly well what I'm talking about, so don't play dense. It doesn't suit you, Aerrow."

***~*~***

**Flashback**

***~*~***

_To Aerrow it had been a fight like any other fight between them. Nothing special except that both fighters had managed to disarm the other once again, so that they were fighting with their fists._

_Dark Ace was mad, even more so than usual, because he had been punished again by Master Cyclonis for his failure to kill the Storm Hawks and especially their leader. He still hurt from that and he was very sur, that she'd probably kill him one of these days if he didn't bring her the head of this special Storm Hawk soon. It was even worse because his own Talons had begun to joke about him too, because he just couldn't defeat these stupid kids. _

_He was only partly aware, that his own desires were preventing him from fulfilling his orders. Of course he knew that he wanted the boy, but he didn't realise how much he would actually risk for that desire one day. He looked too much like Lightening Strike not to desire, especially since he'd seen him fighting with hate – something his father had never done and which only made him more desirable. Still he didn't think there was a way to get what he wanted from the boy._

_Somehow he got the upper hand in their fight, but as he closed his hands around the boy's neck to finally strangle him, he felt something very strange. He'd pinned the boy down and positioned one of his legs between the boy's legs to steady his own stance. Then he felt something hard poking against his thigh, jutting out of the tight denim of the boy's uniform at his crotch._

_He debated inwardly if he should let his attention waver for a moment to check if he really felt what he thought he felt, but it wasn't necessary as soon as he shifted his leg a little and tore a moan out of the boy's lips. Afterwards the Sky Knight blushed a deep, dark red and started struggling harder against his hold. _

_Dark Ace couldn't believe it. He was so stunned, that he let the boy free himself, but he instantly started taunting the boy as he tried to run away:_

"_It's too late to run now, Aerrow. I know your little secret, and I promise you that you'll be mine soon enough."_

_Aerrow, who had landed on his own skimmer by now, showed that he'd heard the Talon Commander by looking back with a hateful expression. He activated his blades, which Radarr had found and brought him, but when he tried to attack the other man again, Dark Ace was on the run himself, because his Talons had managed to get their second order fulfilled._

_Aerrow would have to wait for the next time when they were alone._

***~*~***

**End Flashback**

***~*~***

"You don't know anything, you bastard!" Aerrow spat, humiliation revealing itself in a deep red blush which was visible even in the impending darkness around them.

"Are you sure about that?" Like he'd done before on the skimmer, Dark Ace shoved his knee between Aerrow's legs to feel a familiar erection strain against the shorts.

Aerrow cursed his own stupidity at wearing only his boxers to sleep. He had known that Dark Ace had lived on the Condor for years and that the Talon Commander was intelligent enough to find Stork's traps – especially now, after he had discovered his secret. He must be particularly motivated to catch Aerrow alone and unprepared for his ambush.

The second thing Aerrow cursed was the fact that calling for help wouldn't help him either. Everyone else was sound asleep with the exception of Stork, who was at the other end of the Condor. To moke it worse he slept near the crystal converters, because he liked the buzzing sound of them, and they prevented people from hearing what went on in his room. Judging by the chuckle he heard, Dark Ace knew that too, which explained why he hadn't bothered to gag him in any way.

Dark Ace smirked down on the boy, as Aerrow's blush deepened and he started struggling again. Unfortunately his struggle caused his erection to brush more insistently against Dark Ace's thigh, which made it harden even more.

A strangled moan escaped the boy and he heard a low chuckle from the man above him. "You realise that you make my seduction pretty easy boy, don't you?"

"I won't participate in your sick games!" Aerrow was angry at the man and at himself, but his answer still sounded weak to his own ears, because lust was obscuring his brain.

Another chuckle, and than Aerrow felt the press of hard, thin lips against his own mouth. Shocked, he pressed his own lips together as hard as he could, especially as the mouth opened and the tip of its owner's tongue travelled over his lower lip. Although he knew that should feel awful and repelled, but he had trouble staying focussed and only felt himself becoming more aroused.

The mouth left his lips and started sucking on his neck, and although Aerrow had never been intimate with anyone he knew, that the man currently busied himself with putting a hickey on him, taking the slight amount of pain he was causing into consideration.

Still, instead of feeling grossed out by the lips and wet licks on his skin he felt his arousal growing harder every second. He even started biting his lips to prevent himself from moaning because one of those clever hands had started to roam restlessly over his body to find all his secret pleasure spots. But when the hand pinched his right nipple he lost it and moaned wholeheartedly.

Dark Ace instantly acknowledged that as his window of opportunity and latched his mouth to Aerrow's again, invading it with his slick tongue and fighting there for dominance. But the sudden ambush had cleared Aerrow's head a little so he didn't return the kiss and instead brought his teeth down so hard on the invaders tongue, that he drew blood.

"Shit!" Dark Ace drew back and cursed, but as Aerrow flinched back expecting a blow for that, Dark Ace only chuckled.

"We'll see about that. I didn't think you'd go down without a fight, so come on, Storm Boy, humour me!"

With that, he gripped Aerrow's chin hard in his hands and forced his mouth open by digging his fingers hard in the redhead's cheeks. That way Aerrow didn't stand a chance to bite the other man again and had to endure the onslaught of the invading tongue. At least he didn't reciprocate the kiss in any way, although his body was screaming at him to do so.

Suddenly Dark Ace sighed and lifted his head again, pondering what he should try out next to break the boy's resistance. He got up from the boy's legs and gripped the elastic band of his boxers, when Aerrow suddenly panicked. He lifted his knee and connected it hard with Dark Ace's crotch, who howled with the pain this caused.

"Fuck!" Dark Ace hissed, and this time, the expected blow came instantly, connecting Dark Ace's fist with the redhead's stomach.

As soon as the boy got his breath back he cried: "Don't fucking touch me there with your filthy hands!"

Aerrow was in a real panic now. He may have been aroused from this, but he'd never been touched there by anyone else, and he was sure he couldn't stand it if the man went any further. This was way too fast for his virgin body and he didn't want it to happen this way. He really didn't, even if he had some illusions in his dreams about something like this. The reality felt different, as he learned right now. The impending panic dampened his arousal pretty efficiently, while his erection shrank back to its normal size.

Suddenly all the sensible reasons why this was a very stupid idea came to his mind and cleared his lust fogged brain even further. This was a Cyclonian. This was his enemy. But the worst of all: this was the very murderer of his father!

But Dark Ace was raging mad now. He was pretty angry about that unfair move, and tossed all plans for seduction over board.

"So, boy, you want to play this rough?" he growled while finally stripping the struggling boy from his underwear and leaving him naked and exposed to his daring look. "You can have it that way!"

Aerrow stammered and started to shiver: "Don't do this! I've… I've never done anything like this before!" He wanted to add that he felt afraid, but his pride forbade him to do so.

Dark Ace was still too angry to recognise the boy's fearful tone: "And you honestly think I care?" With that he spit into his hand, to lubricate it at least a little He was too agitated to look for the lubricant he brought with him in a bag, which still lay on the floor. He hadn't intended to hurt the boy – especially not this first time – but he was tired of the pain the redhead's continual living caused him through his own hands, and those of his Master. He felt entitled to get something for himself too.

He was rough, when he opened Aerrow's legs to get between them, shoving one of them on his shoulder to get better access. He felt the boy shiver, but mistook it for arousal in spite of the fear he showed. Only when he pushed one finger inside and he heard the boy's sobs did he realise what he was doing.

For a split second he wanted to ignore it and take what he wanted. Why should taking the boy and breaking him be any different from betraying and murdering his friends just to gain more power and recognition?

But when the boy actually started begging him to stop and he saw the boy's desperate tears, he knew he couldn't do it. He felt the loss of his own erection, which hadn't even renewed itself fully after the blow it had taken earlier. His shoulders sagged and he let the boy's leg slip from his shoulder.

He sat up on the bed, letting his feet touch the floor of the room and buried his head in his hands, not knowing when the hell he had changed so much. Why couldn't he take what he wanted so desperately anymore?

He listened to the boy cry and sob for a while, being aware that he hadn't even lost one piece of clothing before this had gone so wrong. Then Dark Ace stood, gripped his few belongings, activated one of Aerrow's blades and went over to the boy.

He was shocked beyond speech when he saw the fear in the boy's tear streaked eyes. Obviously the boy expected to get killed for his behaviour and suddenly Dark Ace felt even more disgusted by who he had become. How had he managed to reduce such a strong spirit to this, in only a few minutes? And he hadn't even gone through with what he had wanted to do.

Dark Ace cut the bonds off the boy with an efficient sweep of the blades, and Aerrow looked surprised and confused before he rolled to the opposite side and formed a ball, still crying quietly to himself.

For a moment Dark Ace pondered if he should say something, anything at all, but then he made a decision. The boy might be without experience in some things, as they'd both learned that night, but the redhead had been forced to grow up too early in other matters.

He would hear the truth in his words.

"It's too late, boy. It's just a matter of time until it will happen whether you want it or not. We have crossed the thin line between hate and love already, there's no turning back now."

With that and one last, sad look Dark Ace left.

***~*~***

Afterwards Aerrow lay there in the darkness weeping for hours and mourning all the losses he would have to bear in the near future.

He damned the Atmosian laws, which were very clear on fraternizing with the enemy. There was only one punishment for that: immediate execution. Even if he managed to escape that, he would never be able to be a Sky Knight or the leader of the Storm Hawks again.

He damned Piper for not being able to turn his twisted sexual desires into love for her.

He damned himself for having those sick desires in the first place and finding no cure for them, even though he feels like he's been seeking one for nearly his whole life.

But most of all he damned Dark Ace for not going through with it when he had the opportunity too. Why did he have to stop? Why did he have to care? Why did he want him to do it out of his free will?!

Every fucking second it got harder to hate the monster he had imagined the man to be, so every second it got harder to fight against Dark Ace and his own desires.

He felt like falling and although Dark Ace might be there to slow his downfall, Aerrow was sure that in the end, he would shatter on the surface.

With that last thought he cried himself to sleep, knowing that the next time Dark Ace tried to seduce him, he wouldn't have the energy left to deny them. To deny what they both wanted so desperately – especially now that he knew the man would wait for him as long as he needed.

***~*~***

**Endless End**

**Finished 11th October 2009**


End file.
